Mass Effect : Human's will
by aexton
Summary: Mass Effect A/U with a huge twist and will follow some of the canon but is mainly non-canon (codex rewrite on ch-3)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:prologue-timeline

_**A/N: YO ,this is my first fan fiction I hope you all like this , and now on with the story** ._

_**And another thing I don't own the game and this story is somewhat my own making . and now on with the story ...**_

**timeline **

**2020:**The United State of America along with Canada and Mexico began talks of combining their nations together into a super nation.

**2022:**After two years intense debate the nations decided that they will be independent and govern their own countries but the problems of their countries will be taken care by all three countries . For sake of cultural heritage the three countries still will hold their old names. Among the thing they agreed is that the militarily side of the super nation will be handled by the U.S.A and the police force training will be handled by both the U.S and Canada . the economy side will be handled by all three countries.

**2024:**the newly made super nation was a success and with this success came increased tension . The rest of the world watched as the new super nation made improvements by leaps and bounds.

**2026:**With tenses going high the new United State of North America start a mass arms buildup when they saw that their previews armed forces were not enough to cover all three country .

**2030:**With the massive arms buildup competed the U.S.N.A military became the largest military force in the world . but with this the rest of the world became even more tense with the new super nations military . And because of this the Russian federation corrected themselves and started their own military build up . But Europe also started it own reinforcement but instead building up its military , started building stronger relations to each other as well as to bring in others like India, Australia ,New Zealand and others**  
**

**2035:**With the increase of military in Europe , The people republic of Chine started negotiations with Russia and other country like Iran , north Korea to make a super nation known as The socialist Union .

**2040:**The socialist Union was born . With it several new break throughs in tech was made one of them being was nano machine in The U.S.N.A and fusion energy in Europe.

**2045:**the first Nano forges were made to make per fabricated part for the military but soon talks were going about a civilian nano forges to be made to reduce the old industry's carbon footprints on the planet .

**2049:**New Zealand scientists make the first atmosphere converter

**2051:**With new atmosphere converters the world atmosphere makes a steady recovery

**2054: **War in Korea breaks out between the north and south

**2055:**The was quickly brought to an end but the death toll were in the millions on both sides and their allies moved in to stop this from becoming a all out world war.**  
**

**2060:**NASA along with it European , Russian space agency conducted a joint mission to land on mars .

**2061:**The joint mission named aurora was launched . The mission hosted a whole array of technology that was top of the line including the newly made nano steel and fusion powered plasma thrusters .

**2063:**With joint mission under way Microsoft also under took the mission's need for an advance navigational software and said that they will make an advance V.I that will handle the astronauts needs but two months into the program the V.I became sentient without anyone knowing. when it was completed a head of time the newly formed A.I showed itself. The people working at that time were shocked but did not do anything stupid to start a real life terminator scenario . when asked that what it will do it simply said that "I will do what I was made for but anything other than that I will have you decided it for me "when asked why it said " Why ask a question to which I know the answer to , I don't see the logic to it " the reason floored most of the people who were present there. When this issue was debated among the world leaders it was decided that it will be used of the mission because of its usefulness and to prove itself but should the problem arise than back up program will take over for it.

**2065: **Mission aurora takes off from earth. after three weeks the shuttle lands on the mars. when the news reaches earth every one celebrates but in NASA they were far from celebrating because after the team landed they reported unusual energy readings when ask to investigate they found an unknown facility which on first sight looked nothing like man made . When they reported this back to NASA via tight beam com . even with the shock of the discovery NASA completely changed their objective. Upon closer investigation (with the help of the A.I named 'tom') they found that this facility belonged to a race called protheans and it housed a complex map of the solar system which marked the places of a rare element which we know it as netroniem but other than a few info about the elements property's and a highly complex device blueprints nothing ales was found.

**2066:**After the discovery the leading nation of the world held a summit meeting about the fact that they were not along in the universe and that there neighbor was a lot more advance then they are now . At the meeting it was decided that they cannot stand alone anymore and that they need to advance their weapon , medical , communicational , energy production and FTL technology both on the military and civilian sides . after the meeting the new about the discovery was made public . The people reaction varied from excitingly curious to dead right fearful . religion sectors were also hit hard by this but the major four religion Christianity , Islam , Hinduism and Buddhism recovered quickly but other weren't so lucky some were abandoned but other were still active but that was few.

**2067: **Plans were put to gather for new mining operation on mars and it moon as well as Jupiter's moon . Also plans were made to improve infantry weapons , armor and gear as well as start production of . the world government also came together to discusses a new over arching government that will be the face and over all power of humanity .

**2069: **The U.N was reformed and made into the United Nation System Alliance , which will handle the interests of humanity . For their military they formed the Alliance Defense Command . Intelligence will be controlled by The Office of Central Intelligence . The Alliance's scientific sector was handled by the Human Advancement Task Force .

**2070:**With mining operation going on the earth's moon (named lunar)and as well as mars and Jupiter's moon . All the resources were used with full 100% for making orbital ship yards and orbital elevators . With the nano forges making per fabricated parts at a fast rate it was estimated that the ship yard and elevators will be complete within the next two years.

**2072:**With the new ship yard the U.N.S.A brought up plans for new colony ship which were powered by the new fusion reactors . Similar plan were draw up for alliance's war ships which will be made up of light / heavy prowlers , light / heavy frigates , destroyers, cruisers, missile cruisers , battle cruisers, carrier, drone carrier, assault carrier, battleships, dreadnoughts/flagship , super carrier . With destroyers , battle cruisers and battleships making up most of the fleet . the carriers types will become the pride of the alliance fleet .

**2079: **With new element netorniem anti-matter reactor were now a reality and were being made for the alliance naval to use for their ship to use but civilian use of the reactors are denied because of the rick of the whole thing exploding in a civilian population center.

**2085: **The light prowler _ADSS-PERSIAN DAGGER_ tested the first FTL drives . the first were the Alcubierre Drive and the other was wormhole/bridge drive .Though the scientists said that using the A-drive on small no bigger than destroyers is fine but anything bigger than that and the kinetic energy of the wave will destroy anything that is ahead of the ship but the military had other ideas with this little fact.

**2099: **Lunar was fully colonized with bio dooms protected with strong energy shields the can repel any heavy orbital attack . mars was also colonized but only half the other half was for the military . The moons of Jupiter was the same thing . The A.D.C's navy was being built in a fast pace . The first plans for colonizing another planet was drawn .

**2100: **Mass colonizing fleet consisting of 50 new ARK CLASS colony ship escorted by the A.D.C's First Feet to the nearest earth like planet called Eden which was 60 light years away .

**2150: **With Eden being colonized A.D.C started on colonizing two different plants one for training alliance troops and the other to become the fortress planet of the A.D.C

**2160:**While searching for resources on one of Pluto's moon the miners accidently turned on a ancient machine that was in the moon . It was later found out that it was a prothean jump station which can send a ship to a stations of same design on the other end , it did this by created a mass free corridor where the ship can achieve faster than light travel . father investigation showed that the station avoided four other systems with ample resource full planets. Talks were held to destroy the devise because of this back door to their Sol system . But quickly rejected because the energy in the devise is enough to burn the entire system in radiation . So it was moved from the system by B drives strapped to it . It was moved 2 light year from the system so that it could still be used .

**2199: **The U.N.S.A draw plans for making a 30 km space station that will be H.Q of the U.N.S.A complete with its own defenses. They will call the station ARCTURUS station .

**2201 : **A jump stations was discovered at the system where Eden is located.

**XXXXX **

_**CODEX**_

**NANOTECH:** This is a branch of technology which uses micro machine to do work on cellular level .

**NANO FORGE : **With nanotechnology also came the nano forge . this is the type of industry that uses nano machine to create produces from raw materials with 0% waste . this was first used by the military for weapon , ammo, tanks and ship building etc . forges make per fabricated part before they are assembled on another production line . this way it created more job and a faster and safer way to build then to make the whole thing in one go . later the forge and its methods were adopted for civilian use .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah ! this is first fan fiction I want everyone to judge on this so I could go on with this series **


	2. Chapter 2

_**YO! sorry for the late update was in a major writes block but my friend F13D help me out ,if any one intersected then see his Heart of sol and spirit of luna (it squeal) it's really good , and now on with the story**_

**Rely 314(Three Hours before contact )**

_Reaching the stars will either be the uplift or the downfall of our race _. A wise Ancestor once said that right before the first Quarian star ship was launched . The admiral of the _MANGORA _a qurian live ship recounted the words that particular ancestor because right now the ones proud and mighty race was now run against the clock to save their race from dying out . at the height of power the quarian navel could overcome the turian navel and maybe the geth fleet as well but right now with the lack of resources doing any one of those will be suicidal act .

_One day _the first admiral of the Migrant fleet said, weeks after they had fled their home system and had begun their exile , _One day our people will return again , with our head held high and we will take back up our home ._

The admiral shock his head , his people will rise again , but not with their head held that is . The mass relay the one thing that there and the rest of the species of the galaxy view as a technological marvel but now it has became the catalyst for shame and has also become their savior. even with that shame the qurain people will rise again .

"Every journey starts from a single step" the admiral spoke to himself while the his helmet speaker was off . Looking around he could see his crew working tirelessly to bring the live ship for a another rely jump . they already took the first step toward their salvations , to repair, resupply and reorganize their fleet . After their nasty encounter with the batarians , their live ship the _Rayya _was hit by batarian military ship fire even though it was still space worthy but the food production facilities were taken out , because that the quarien people were in great risk of running out of food to solve this problem the admiralty board chose to open rely 314 to settle on a dextro based planet , for the most part the idea was a success they did find a garden world right of the rely but not the right one it was a levo based planet but the system was rich with resources something to look forward to after their food crisis was dealt with .

"Admiral Xeefor the fleet is ready for the jump , The rest of the admirals gave us permission to go first " a female qurian communications officer said orderly ," alright then , send in the frigates first to scout the system and then the cruisers will follow and lastly the live ship , we don't want losing any more valuable live ships " with that everyone started working to relaying the orders to the rest of the patrol fleet

By the time it was done every frigate in the patrol fleet started to move to the rely for the jump , after that the first pack of 8 frigates jumped then next pack and so on

"admiral the frigates and cruisers have jumped the rely ".

"Ok bring the live ship to the rely for the jump ".

With that the patrol fleets live ship was brought before the rely and a minute later the live ship jumped the rely.

**OTHER SIDE OF THE RELY**

With the short jump complete the live ship moved into formation with the other ships .

After making a few systems check and taking account of the patrol fleets number , the admiral turned and ordered the communications officer "Send a message to the fleet that the Heavy fleet the go ahead to come into the system , Once there in send on the civilian fleet"

But before any other orders could a male navel man interrupted the admiral "Admiral Xeefor! " loudly, urgently .

"Yes ? What is it ?" asked the admiral , looking around dimly lit bridge to find the one who called him.

"Sir! one of the frigate in the group who came here before us found some on their deep space scanner and it was almost over looked , but farther scans showed unidentified ships in the system "

"Did you look it up on the ship data basic on who they are " Xeefor asked calmly

"Sir I did and the result came in negative and ships designs nothing we have seen! "

This was becoming more and more of a huge problem, ordering the communications officer " send a new message to the Heavy fleet to rise the caution level to 3 and tell them to make a defensive perimeter ones they pass the rely , half of the patrol fleet will cover their flanks "

"Massage send admiral " the communications officer reported , then the ensign looked at the admiral and said " sir what do you think it could be sir they can't be a council patrol we would have run into them the entrance of rely 314 "

Xeefor thought about that , _Yes , we would have run into them but they aren't the only ones who we could have ran into, there are mercenary , slavers , smuggles those are some of reasons why we can't identify them , some of them purposefully make their ships look different to suit their jobs but that doesn't explain how they got here in the first place unless ..._

"might be first contact" thinking out loudly enough for the crew on the entire deck to fall silent to that "Admiral you can't be serious even if there was a space worthy race then the council would have found them already "

Before the admiral could reply to that statement the communications officer shouted out " Admiral the lead frigates pack is reporting movement on the unidentified vessels sir , the 4 vessels are heading towards the inactive rely on other side , scans are showing another 4 vessels waiting there "

"Are they doing anything else ? "

"As of now nothing aggressive admiral but the group at the rely is facing us and I am finding unbelievable amount of power coming of all them admiral "

That made Xeefor curious "I want the cruisers at the front with the frigates and get a massage out to the heavy fleet for possible fleet engagement and to provided needed support for containment."

"massage sent admiral , sir the lead pack just reported new moment with the vessels their saying that one of the largest is showing something but there not sure...await there saying that the ship is launching small crafts by the look of it there fighter crafts and... ancestors ! there over 200 of them "

This caused a panic amongst the crew .

"are they going to attack ?"

"there are attacking! "

"protect the live ship!"

before the situation turned any worse Xeefor took command "**CLAIM DOWN!** , This does not mean there attacking if anything they are taking defensive formation and if any one doesn't claim down now then live the bridge now , coms please continue your report "

the communications officer composed himself and continued " as I said they launched over 200 fighters by the report but they are holding their position on the other side for some reason "" Admiral what our orders "

Xeefor thought for a moment what he should, _on one hand if this was first contact then he would need to see it for himself what they looked liked , if this was that then he would need the support of the heavy fleet . but the main problem is that we don't know the first thing about first contact scenarios the asaris are the only one who has the most experience in this...well it not like this could any worse ._

Looking up he faced his ensign and ordered " Bring up visual display of the vessels now " "Yes, admiral "

A few seconds later the CIC's main display came to life with the live video feed of the vessels and to say they were different would be a monumental under statement the vessels were pitch black in color with white double lines going across the sides of the ships and end at the stern with an odd symbol , the symbol was made of what looked like a planet at the bottom showing on the top of it and at the top and middle of the symbol was that of a predatory bird swooping in with claws extended **think of the GDI symbol of command & conquer** with a few star like symbols dotting the empty space , the entire symbol was enclosed in a upside down triangle with strange lettering on the bottom which did not look like an language he has seen .

Unlike other races the quarian people had a talent of identifying ships without any help what so ever but that talent now was becoming more like a curse because Xeefor now looking at the front two ships and one thing was coming in his mind and that was **_WAR_** . The ships everything from their design to the weapon like huge turrets painted a picture of war , the ships in the front had a dagger like design but with a lot of bulky sloped armor and sharp edges at the front the middle of the ships were stretched for the turret like weapons, both up and down to the sides of the ships had those weapons , same ones can be seen on the decks of the ships right at the end of the front sections but not at the underside of the ships other than that the ships had some kind of spinal cannon and if he was reading the displayed information correctly than each one of them had three of them on each ships , the weapons on each of them were troubling enough but the fact that each of them were 900m in length was just adding to much to the problem in hand , they were longer then turian dreadnaught not by much but still longer .

Before Xeefor could study the ships any longer the communications officer yelled out " Admiral were getting a message audio and video as well as a data pack from the unknown ships ! "

Looking at the ships one last time the Admiral took one of the most important action in the history of this galaxy that will change not only the fate of the quarian people but also the fate of every living thing in this galaxy.

Now looking at the communications officer "Play the message "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_XXX_**

_**CODEX **_

_**THE ALLIANCE DEFENSE COMMAND:**_

The military branch of the United Nations System Alliance is the Alliance Defense Command . The ADC is made up of the leading countries which are the top ranking military super powers , the list includes The U.S.N.A, The E.U, The Russian Federation, The Peoples Republic of China, North Korea and others .

_**THE ALLIANCE NAVY :**_

The primary space force of The ADC is it navy , The navy is made up of the following ships in the list below:

_**Loki-class light prowler: **_

_The Loki-class light prowler is the fastest ship in the Alliance navy. It was made to become a support type ship for supporting ground side ops and providing recon support for the fleet , the ship is equipped with state of the art nano-camouflage teach , the ships armored with light neo titanium-carbon plating for protection against light kinetic based attack , the armor has an unusual upside to it ,it blocks out most of the emission of the ship when station that why the ship can be extremely hard to spot from long ranges. the ship is also equipped with level3 cold plasma shields for combat situations and Ion shields for recon runs and normal runs, the ship is armed four single barrel particle cannon turrets on both sides mid section and has 10 point defense lasers and 70mm Gauss auto cannons(5 each) to fill the role of a gunboat. the ship is shaped after the 20th century blackbird only its bigger to make room for all the weapons, it length is about 200m _

_A.D.N(active duty number):450, R.N(reserve number):**Classified**_

_**Victoria-class light frigate:**_

_The Victoria-class light frigate is the go to ship of the alliance for providing protection for drone carriers on plant side support ops , the ship is a defensive type ship , the ship is equipped with level5 cold plasma energy shield for combat and ion shields for normal runs ,the ship has a medium neo titanium-steel plating for protection from medium kinetic based attack , the ship has dual spinal mounted 100kilo rail-guns and two deck mounted dual barrel particle cannon turret ,5 point defense lasers and 10 50mm auto cannon turret on the broadsides ,from bow to stern the ship tops at 350m ._

_A.D.N:300, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Athena-class heavy prowler:**_

_The Athena-class heavy prowler the 'sub-marine' of the fleet , the ship information is currently _**_CLASSIFIED_**_ but the ships length is about 400m and the shape of the ship is model after the 20th century nuclear sub only with the traditional sloped armored design of the navy. _

_A.D.N:400, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Jade-class heavy frigate:**_

_The Jade-class heavy frigate is the heavier brother of the Victoria , it made to be a supportive and offensive type ship. armed with an arsenal of sensory equipments and V.I targeting matrixes as well as 3 on board A.I the ship can spot and paint multiple enemy at the same time ,it can rely the info to rest the fleet for targeting solutions, even though it is an offensive type ship it keep its distant from its enemy, with superior targeting system it fire from extremely long ranges , armed with dual spinal 120kilo rail-gun, 4 broadside dual barrel particle cannon,30 blunder bust missile pods and 6 point defense laser and 13 60mm auto-cannons . the ship is armored with medium titanium-steel plating , level4 cold plasma shield and standard ion shields, from bow to stern the ship tops out at 500m _

_A.D.N:400, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Ares-class destroyer: **_

_The Ares-class destroyer the alliances primary assault ship for any and all naval battles, patrols and even defense roles it used as the frontline ship, every inch of the ship is design to fill it offensive role. armed with 3 160 kilo spinal cannons and 8 broadside and 2 deck mounted dual barrel particle cannon. 90 blunder bust missile pods and 25 point defense laser and 25 100mm auto cannons placed across the entire ship, it's also armored with heavy neo titanium-tungsten plating and has level7 cold plasma shielding and with standard ion shielding , from stern to bow the ship topped at 900m _

_A.D.N:700, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Horus-class cruiser:**_

_The Horus-class cruiser is the workhorse of the alliance fleet and also known as the jack of all trade ship , the ship with it rectangular design allows it to fill the role of a supportive , defensive and offensive type ship ,the design lacks a spinal cannon which also it to fill the role of a supportive type ship with extra space, with medium neo titanium-steel plating, heavy level6 cold plasma shielding and extra directional thrusters allow it to fill the role of a defensive type ship and final the ship has three powerful deck mounted single barrel particle cannon (two on the fore section facing forward and one facing backwards on the aft section)fills the role of a offensive type ship ,to top it all of the ship has 60 blunder bust missile pods and 20 point defense lasers, 15 88mm auto cannons placed across the mid section and aft section, from stern to bow the ship toped at 1 kilometer, the ship is usually seen doing escorting carriers and drone carriers, been used as a mobile dry dock , armored transporter , troop transporter etc . _

_A.D.N:550, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Thor-class battle cruiser:**_

_Heavier brother of the Horus The Thor-class battle cruiser is more battle ready, the ship was made to both a defensive and offensive ship, with that in mind this is often used with destroyer support in planetary and stations defense and in major offensive ops or patrolling major trade lines or guarding jump station path ways other than that the ship isn't used in any small time ops, the ship is armed with 4 140kilo spinal rail-guns,8 broad side particle cannon turrets and two forward and one backward mounted deck turrets, 90 blunder bust missile pods , 28 point defense laser ,18 95mm auto cannons .The ship has level7 cold plasma shields and heavy neo titanium-steel plating , the ship has some add maneuvering thrusters allow the hull for increased maneuverability, from stern to bow the ship is about 1.8kilometer. _

_A.D.N:500, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Raijin-class missile cruiser:**_

_The Raijin-class missile cruiser is mainly a modified Horus but instead of the standard blunder missiles it used the new FTL sparrow head anti- ship missiles with a range of 2 light year meaning it can hit any ship in the system if it wanted. the ship lower deck is fill with hundreds of missiles stored for the missile tubs on the bow of the ship and the two deck mounted missile turrets, along with the standard missiles , the ship has 4 broadside cannons, the ship is always paired with the heavy frigates to maximize efficiency in any battles. _

_A.D.N:300, R.N: **Classified **_

_**Nike-class drone carrier: **_

_The Nike-class drone carrier is one of the 4 classes of the navy's proud carrier type ships, the Nike is mainly used for supporting ground ops or used in patrols ,it's also seen being used in expeditionary missions ,because of the ship's air/space craft all being drone which allows it faster deployments in combat . The ship itself has 4 A.I's (two for the ship and other two for overseeing the networked combat V.I's of the crafts ), the ships primary weapon as usual of any carrier is there air/space craft , which the ship has 225 of them , the ship is protected with 30 point defense lasers as well as 25 100mm auto cannons , there are 10 missile turrets on the ship which fire normal sparrow head missile , also the ship has level6 cold plasma shields and has medium neo titanium-steel plating . from bow to stern the ship is about 1 kilometer . _

_A.D.N:300, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Hermes-class carrier: **_

_The Hermes-class carrier the third most used ship from offensive ops to patrolling travel routes , the ship is used with Horus, jade and Victoria class ships in support and light defense groups, the ship has 300 space/air craft's with 100 of them being drones ,the ships primary defense is it interceptors , the ship itself has a has another two layers of defenses made up of 30 point defense lasers, 30 100mm auto cannons and 20 missile turrets armed with sparrow head both normal and FTL, the ship is armored with heavy neo titanium-steel plating and has level 7 cold plasma shields . the ship is about 1.3 kilometer is length. _

_A.D.N:500, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Odin-class assault carrier:**_

_The Odin-class assault carrier is the battle cruiser of the carrier class ships with all the standards of a carrier but with increased size and craft carrying capacity as well as level of shielding and armor plating , with the usual point defense laser and 100m auto cannons the ship also has 4 deck mounted duel barrel particle cannons, the ship used i strike groups consisting of battle cruiser , destroyers and heavy prowlers, the total lengths of the ship is 1.5 kilometers. _

_A.D.N:500, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Zeus-class super carrier: **_

_The length of the ship is 3.5 kilometer other than that no information is available _

_A.D.N: 30, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Osiris-class battleship:**_

_The length of the ship is 2 kilometer other than that no information is available _

_A.D.N:400, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Raganarok-class dreadnought:**_

_The length of the ship is 3 kilometer other than that no information is available _

_A.D.N: 30, R.N: **Classified**_

**_OK Guys and gals plz send more reviews so I can know if your liking it or not.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**YO! sorry for the late update was in a major writes block but my friend F13D help me out ,if any one intersected then see his Heart of sol and spirit of luna (it squeal) it's really good , and now on with the story**_

**Rely 314(Three Hours before contact )**

_Reaching the stars will either be the uplift or the downfall of our race _. A wise Ancestor once said that right before the first Quarian star ship was launched . The admiral of the _MANGORA _a qurian live ship recounted the words that particular ancestor because right now the ones proud and mighty race was now run against the clock to save their race from dying out . at the height of power the quarian navel could overcome the turian navel and maybe the geth fleet as well but right now with the lack of resources doing any one of those will be suicidal act .

_One day _the first admiral of the Migrant fleet said, weeks after they had fled their home system and had begun their exile , _One day our people will return again , with our head held high and we will take back up our home ._

The admiral shock his head , his people will rise again , but not with their head held that is . The mass relay the one thing that there and the rest of the species of the galaxy view as a technological marvel but now it has became the catalyst for shame and has also become their savior. even with that shame the qurain people will rise again .

"Every journey starts from a single step" the admiral spoke to himself while the his helmet speaker was off . Looking around he could see his crew working tirelessly to bring the live ship for a another rely jump . they already took the first step toward their salvations , to repair, resupply and reorganize their fleet . After their nasty encounter with the batarians , their live ship the _Rayya _was hit by batarian military ship fire even though it was still space worthy but the food production facilities were taken out , because that the quarien people were in great risk of running out of food to solve this problem the admiralty board chose to open rely 314 to settle on a dextro based planet , for the most part the idea was a success they did find a garden world right of the rely but not the right one it was a levo based planet but the system was rich with resources something to look forward to after their food crisis was dealt with .

"Admiral Xeefor the fleet is ready for the jump , The rest of the admirals gave us permission to go first " a female qurian communications officer said orderly ," alright then , send in the frigates first to scout the system and then the cruisers will follow and lastly the live ship , we don't want losing any more valuable live ships " with that everyone started working to relaying the orders to the rest of the patrol fleet

By the time it was done every frigate in the patrol fleet started to move to the rely for the jump , after that the first pack of 8 frigates jumped then next pack and so on

"admiral the frigates and cruisers have jumped the rely ".

"Ok bring the live ship to the rely for the jump ".

With that the patrol fleets live ship was brought before the rely and a minute later the live ship jumped the rely.

**OTHER SIDE OF THE RELY**

With the short jump complete the live ship moved into formation with the other ships .

After making a few systems check and taking account of the patrol fleets number , the admiral turned and ordered the communications officer "Send a message to the fleet that the Heavy fleet the go ahead to come into the system , Once there in send on the civilian fleet"

But before any other orders could a male navel man interrupted the admiral "Admiral Xeefor! " loudly, urgently .

"Yes ? What is it ?" asked the admiral , looking around dimly lit bridge to find the one who called him.

"Sir! one of the frigate in the group who came here before us found some on their deep space scanner and it was almost over looked , but farther scans showed unidentified ships in the system "

"Did you look it up on the ship data basic on who they are " Xeefor asked calmly

"Sir I did and the result came in negative and ships designs nothing we have seen! "

This was becoming more and more of a huge problem, ordering the communications officer " send a new message to the Heavy fleet to rise the caution level to 3 and tell them to make a defensive perimeter ones they pass the rely , half of the patrol fleet will cover their flanks "

"Massage send admiral " the communications officer reported , then the ensign looked at the admiral and said " sir what do you think it could be sir they can't be a council patrol we would have run into them the entrance of rely 314 "

Xeefor thought about that , _Yes , we would have run into them but they aren't the only ones who we could have ran into, there are mercenary , slavers , smuggles those are some of reasons why we can't identify them , some of them purposefully make their ships look different to suit their jobs but that doesn't explain how they got here in the first place unless ..._

"might be first contact" thinking out loudly enough for the crew on the entire deck to fall silent to that "Admiral you can't be serious even if there was a space worthy race then the council would have found them already "

Before the admiral could reply to that statement the communications officer shouted out " Admiral the lead frigates pack is reporting movement on the unidentified vessels sir , the 4 vessels are heading towards the inactive rely on other side , scans are showing another 4 vessels waiting there "

"Are they doing anything else ? "

"As of now nothing aggressive admiral but the group at the rely is facing us and I am finding unbelievable amount of power coming of all them admiral "

That made Xeefor curious "I want the cruisers at the front with the frigates and get a massage out to the heavy fleet for possible fleet engagement and to provided needed support for containment."

"massage sent admiral , sir the lead pack just reported new moment with the vessels their saying that one of the largest is showing something but there not sure...await there saying that the ship is launching small crafts by the look of it there fighter crafts and... ancestors ! there over 200 of them "

This caused a panic amongst the crew .

"are they going to attack ?"

"there are attacking! "

"protect the live ship!"

before the situation turned any worse Xeefor took command "**CLAIM DOWN!** , This does not mean there attacking if anything they are taking defensive formation and if any one doesn't claim down now then live the bridge now , coms please continue your report "

the communications officer composed himself and continued " as I said they launched over 200 fighters by the report but they are holding their position on the other side for some reason "" Admiral what our orders "

Xeefor thought for a moment what he should, _on one hand if this was first contact then he would need to see it for himself what they looked liked , if this was that then he would need the support of the heavy fleet . but the main problem is that we don't know the first thing about first contact scenarios the asaris are the only one who has the most experience in this...well it not like this could any worse ._

Looking up he faced his ensign and ordered " Bring up visual display of the vessels now " "Yes, admiral "

A few seconds later the CIC's main display came to life with the live video feed of the vessels and to say they were different would be a monumental under statement the vessels were pitch black in color with white double lines going across the sides of the ships and end at the stern with an odd symbol , the symbol was made of what looked like a planet at the bottom showing on the top of it and at the top and middle of the symbol was that of a predatory bird swooping in with claws extended **think of the GDI symbol of command & conquer** with a few star like symbols dotting the empty space , the entire symbol was enclosed in a upside down triangle with strange lettering on the bottom which did not look like an language he has seen .

Unlike other races the quarian people had a talent of identifying ships without any help what so ever but that talent now was becoming more like a curse because Xeefor now looking at the front two ships and one thing was coming in his mind and that was **_WAR_** . The ships everything from their design to the weapon like huge turrets painted a picture of war , the ships in the front had a dagger like design but with a lot of bulky sloped armor and sharp edges at the front the middle of the ships were stretched for the turret like weapons, both up and down to the sides of the ships had those weapons , same ones can be seen on the decks of the ships right at the end of the front sections but not at the underside of the ships other than that the ships had some kind of spinal cannon and if he was reading the displayed information correctly than each one of them had three of them on each ships , the weapons on each of them were troubling enough but the fact that each of them were 900m in length was just adding to much to the problem in hand , they were longer then turian dreadnaught not by much but still longer .

Before Xeefor could study the ships any longer the communications officer yelled out " Admiral were getting a message audio and video as well as a data pack from the unknown ships ! "

Looking at the ships one last time the Admiral took one of the most important action in the history of this galaxy that will change not only the fate of the quarian people but also the fate of every living thing in this galaxy.

Now looking at the communications officer "Play the message "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_XXX_**

_**CODEX **_

_**THE ALLIANCE DEFENSE COMMAND:**_

The military branch of the United Nations System Alliance is the Alliance Defense Command . The ADC is made up of the leading countries which are the top ranking military super powers , the list includes The U.S.N.A, The E.U, The Russian Federation, The Peoples Republic of China, North Korea and others .

_**THE ALLIANCE NAVY :**_

The primary space force of The ADC is it navy , The navy is made up of the following ships in the list below:

_**Loki-class light prowler: **_

_The Loki-class light prowler is the fastest ship in the Alliance navy. It was made to become a support type ship for supporting ground side ops and providing recon support for the fleet , the ship is equipped with state of the art nano-camouflage teach , the ships armored with light neo titanium-carbon plating for protection against light kinetic based attack , the armor has an unusual upside to it ,it blocks out most of the emission of the ship when station that why the ship can be extremely hard to spot from long ranges. the ship is also equipped with level3 cold plasma shields for combat situations and Ion shields for recon runs and normal runs, the ship is armed four single barrel particle cannon turrets on both sides mid section and has 10 point defense lasers and 70mm Gauss auto cannons(5 each) to fill the role of a gunboat. the ship is shaped after the 20th century blackbird only its bigger to make room for all the weapons, it length is about 200m _

_A.D.N(active duty number):450, R.N(reserve number):**Classified**_

_**Victoria-class light frigate:**_

_The Victoria-class light frigate is the go to ship of the alliance for providing protection for drone carriers on plant side support ops , the ship is a defensive type ship , the ship is equipped with level5 cold plasma energy shield for combat and ion shields for normal runs ,the ship has a medium neo titanium-steel plating for protection from medium kinetic based attack , the ship has dual spinal mounted 100kilo rail-guns and two deck mounted dual barrel particle cannon turret ,5 point defense lasers and 10 50mm auto cannon turret on the broadsides ,from bow to stern the ship tops at 350m ._

_A.D.N:300, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Athena-class heavy prowler:**_

_The Athena-class heavy prowler the 'sub-marine' of the fleet , the ship information is currently _**_CLASSIFIED_**_ but the ships length is about 400m and the shape of the ship is model after the 20th century nuclear sub only with the traditional sloped armored design of the navy. _

_A.D.N:400, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Jade-class heavy frigate:**_

_The Jade-class heavy frigate is the heavier brother of the Victoria , it made to be a supportive and offensive type ship. armed with an arsenal of sensory equipments and V.I targeting matrixes as well as 3 on board A.I the ship can spot and paint multiple enemy at the same time ,it can rely the info to rest the fleet for targeting solutions, even though it is an offensive type ship it keep its distant from its enemy, with superior targeting system it fire from extremely long ranges , armed with dual spinal 120kilo rail-gun, 4 broadside dual barrel particle cannon,30 blunder bust missile pods and 6 point defense laser and 13 60mm auto-cannons . the ship is armored with medium titanium-steel plating , level4 cold plasma shield and standard ion shields, from bow to stern the ship tops out at 500m _

_A.D.N:400, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Ares-class destroyer: **_

_The Ares-class destroyer the alliances primary assault ship for any and all naval battles, patrols and even defense roles it used as the frontline ship, every inch of the ship is design to fill it offensive role. armed with 3 160 kilo spinal cannons and 8 broadside and 2 deck mounted dual barrel particle cannon. 90 blunder bust missile pods and 25 point defense laser and 25 100mm auto cannons placed across the entire ship, it's also armored with heavy neo titanium-tungsten plating and has level7 cold plasma shielding and with standard ion shielding , from stern to bow the ship topped at 900m _

_A.D.N:700, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Horus-class cruiser:**_

_The Horus-class cruiser is the workhorse of the alliance fleet and also known as the jack of all trade ship , the ship with it rectangular design allows it to fill the role of a supportive , defensive and offensive type ship ,the design lacks a spinal cannon which also it to fill the role of a supportive type ship with extra space, with medium neo titanium-steel plating, heavy level6 cold plasma shielding and extra directional thrusters allow it to fill the role of a defensive type ship and final the ship has three powerful deck mounted single barrel particle cannon (two on the fore section facing forward and one facing backwards on the aft section)fills the role of a offensive type ship ,to top it all of the ship has 60 blunder bust missile pods and 20 point defense lasers, 15 88mm auto cannons placed across the mid section and aft section, from stern to bow the ship toped at 1 kilometer, the ship is usually seen doing escorting carriers and drone carriers, been used as a mobile dry dock , armored transporter , troop transporter etc . _

_A.D.N:550, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Thor-class battle cruiser:**_

_Heavier brother of the Horus The Thor-class battle cruiser is more battle ready, the ship was made to both a defensive and offensive ship, with that in mind this is often used with destroyer support in planetary and stations defense and in major offensive ops or patrolling major trade lines or guarding jump station path ways other than that the ship isn't used in any small time ops, the ship is armed with 4 140kilo spinal rail-guns,8 broad side particle cannon turrets and two forward and one backward mounted deck turrets, 90 blunder bust missile pods , 28 point defense laser ,18 95mm auto cannons .The ship has level7 cold plasma shields and heavy neo titanium-steel plating , the ship has some add maneuvering thrusters allow the hull for increased maneuverability, from stern to bow the ship is about 1.8kilometer. _

_A.D.N:500, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Raijin-class missile cruiser:**_

_The Raijin-class missile cruiser is mainly a modified Horus but instead of the standard blunder missiles it used the new FTL sparrow head anti- ship missiles with a range of 2 light year meaning it can hit any ship in the system if it wanted. the ship lower deck is fill with hundreds of missiles stored for the missile tubs on the bow of the ship and the two deck mounted missile turrets, along with the standard missiles , the ship has 4 broadside cannons, the ship is always paired with the heavy frigates to maximize efficiency in any battles. _

_A.D.N:300, R.N: **Classified **_

_**Nike-class drone carrier: **_

_The Nike-class drone carrier is one of the 4 classes of the navy's proud carrier type ships, the Nike is mainly used for supporting ground ops or used in patrols ,it's also seen being used in expeditionary missions ,because of the ship's air/space craft all being drone which allows it faster deployments in combat . The ship itself has 4 A.I's (two for the ship and other two for overseeing the networked combat V.I's of the crafts ), the ships primary weapon as usual of any carrier is there air/space craft , which the ship has 225 of them , the ship is protected with 30 point defense lasers as well as 25 100mm auto cannons , there are 10 missile turrets on the ship which fire normal sparrow head missile , also the ship has level6 cold plasma shields and has medium neo titanium-steel plating . from bow to stern the ship is about 1 kilometer . _

_A.D.N:300, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Hermes-class carrier: **_

_The Hermes-class carrier the third most used ship from offensive ops to patrolling travel routes , the ship is used with Horus, jade and Victoria class ships in support and light defense groups, the ship has 300 space/air craft's with 100 of them being drones ,the ships primary defense is it interceptors , the ship itself has a has another two layers of defenses made up of 30 point defense lasers, 30 100mm auto cannons and 20 missile turrets armed with sparrow head both normal and FTL, the ship is armored with heavy neo titanium-steel plating and has level 7 cold plasma shields . the ship is about 1.3 kilometer is length. _

_A.D.N:500, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Odin-class assault carrier:**_

_The Odin-class assault carrier is the battle cruiser of the carrier class ships with all the standards of a carrier but with increased size and craft carrying capacity as well as level of shielding and armor plating , with the usual point defense laser and 100m auto cannons the ship also has 4 deck mounted duel barrel particle cannons, the ship used i strike groups consisting of battle cruiser , destroyers and heavy prowlers, the total lengths of the ship is 1.5 kilometers. _

_A.D.N:500, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Zeus-class super carrier: **_

_The length of the ship is 3.5 kilometer other than that no information is available _

_A.D.N: 30, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Osiris-class battleship:**_

_The length of the ship is 2 kilometer other than that no information is available _

_A.D.N:400, R.N: **Classified**_

_**Raganarok-class dreadnought:**_

_The length of the ship is 3 kilometer other than that no information is available _

_A.D.N: 30, R.N: **Classified**_

**_OK Guys and gals plz send more reviews so I can know if your liking it or not.  
_**


End file.
